


Repetition (Sentences)

by brookwan



Series: Language Techniques [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I ship this so hard, M/M, hoonkwan, is it jikwan or hoonkwan?? plz tell me, it's right up there with 2seung and jicheol, jikwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwan/pseuds/brookwan
Summary: seungkwan watches an acquaintance dance every friday night after college, exchanging a few more words each week. one night they exchange more than words.





	

“Boo Seungkwan, please stay behind after class to talk about this completely unacceptable piece of homework!” Seungkwan sighed. He didn’t want to hear that  _ at all. _   
“You’re going to fail mathematics if you don’t start trying Seungkwan,” Jisoo sighed, sliding a complete three pages of questions and answers across the table to the younger. That was another sentence Seungkwan didn’t want to hear, but he had to admit, Jisoo certainly made up for saying it. Seungkwan mumbled something grateful in Jisoo’s general direction, scribbling his name onto the top right corner of each page in orange ink.   
“The only reason Seungkwan was bothered at being held back was because he would miss loverboy,” Mingyu grumbled, grabbing back his pen off of Seungkwan. There was the third sentence Seungkwan didn’t want to hear.   
“Stop calling him that! It’s not fucking funny!”   
Mingyu scoffed, “Language”. It was lucky that at that moment the bell for the end of the day went off otherwise - Seungkwan thought - Mingyu would lost an eye as he jammed that pen into it. Mingyu smiled angelically, tucking his notepad (page after page of slightly smudged notes, a stark contrast to the three tidy lines that Seungkwan had written) into his bag as Seungkwan glowered at him.   
“If looks could kill,” Jisoo mumbled, slinging his backpack over his shoulders.

(✿◠‿◠)

“Homework,” the teacher said, holding out her hand for it. Seungkwan shoved it into her grasp and bolted towards the door.“Maybe you could do the homework if you actually wrote notes,” his teacher sighed, tapping a perfectly manicured nail onto the notepad. Seungkwan stared at his notepad, horrified, as he realized he had written one name and several song titles.

“Lee Jihoon,” Seungkwan mumbled, embarrassed, tugging the pad away from his teacher’s reach, flipping it shut.

(✿◠‿◠)

“Later than usual,” Junhui noted as Seungkwan skidded round the corner.   
“Teacher… held me… back,” Seungkwan panted, stopping in front of the mirror Junhui was standing in front of as he switched from first through to fifth position occasionally. The ballet dancer stopped for a minute, pulling his hair out of the stupid little bun it was in, giving Seungkwan a skeptical look.   
“You understand he’s seen you drunker than an already pissed turtle in a barrel of Soju?” Seungkwan turned to him, confused.   
“Meaning he doesn’t give two shits what you look like,” Junhui elaborated, causing Seungkwan to immediately stop fiddling with his hair. Jun smirked at Seungkwan’s expression - at his recollection of what he remembered of that  _ eventful  _ evening - as he twisted his hair back up, turning back round to face the bar.   
“Just get in there”.

 

Seungkwan gently pushed open the second dance studio door, slipping his shoes off as he scuttled round the edge of the room to a dim corner, hugging his backpack to his chest. His brown eyes watched the blond’s twists and turns to a fast song with lyrics Seungkwan didn’t recognize in awe. The dancer spun round, kicking his leg out and then suddenly stopped, crouching to the floor, slowly rising up as the song blended into something slightly slower, arching his body and stretching out slowly. Seungkwan found himself staring at Jihoon’s hands as they curled inwards as he turned in a circle again, with less energy than before, as he launched into faster movements again as the chorus began. Seungkwan kept staring, his eyes following every movement from his hands to the way his brow crinkled when he was doing a tricky move. The boy almost didn’t notice Jihoon staring right back at him when the music stopped.  They stared at each other for a few moments, the only noises Seungkwan could hear was the faint trickle of piano from Junhui's practice room, Jihoon's heavy breaths and the sound of the blood pounding in Seungkwan's ears because  _ Jesus Christ _ the blond looked hot when his fringe was stuck to his forehead like that, his mouth opening slightly with each breath. Seungkwan felt his face burning up as various indecent thoughts drifted through his mind. He was saved from his thoughts by Jihoon.   
“What now?” he breathed, deftly catching the bottle of water Seungkwan tossed to his after he’d crashed back to reality.   
“Something by Chris Brown then cheap pizza?”   
“You know me well,” Jihoon replied, the corners of his mouth turning up as he started a new dance.

**Author's Note:**

> oH MY GO JHD I SHIP THIS SO MUCH  
> scream at me if you want on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/brookwan) and [tumblr](http://www.seungkwaniskimbapkidding.tumblr.com) ty  
> also this is so short i'm sorry ;w;


End file.
